Pressure sensors are commonly used to measure pressure in pipeline systems, including fire hydrant systems. Typically, pressure sensors have a maximum operating pressure. However, the pressure in a pipeline system can sometimes exceed the maximum operating pressure of sensor, when conditions such as water hammer occur. Pressures above the maximum operating pressure can cause damage to the sensor, which can require repair or replacement of the sensor.